Season 1
Season 1 of Bloodbath consists of 15 episodes. The season premiered in 2018. SLOGAN: Who will live? Who will die? Who is the killer? Synospis It’s been nearly four years after discovering her parents being murdered, Kaitlyn Coleman tries to move on with a normal life, and starting a fresh path in college with her writing career, reunited with old friends from high school, but things take a dark and twisted turn when a string of bloody murders begins to take place at her college. Doubting her parents killer was really caught, Kaitlyn believes her parents murder and the college murders are connected. Everyone's a suspect, and anyone can be a victim. Cast Kaitlyn Coleman, a beautiful and smart young girl, who’s having a hard time focusing on her writing career, living in constant fear of her parent’s and her parent’s killer to come back and finish her off. Kaitlyn begins to finally focus a bit more coming to college and starting fresh with her old friends. Kaitlyn is a very strong young lady, even though she has constant anxiety Mandy Morgan, Kaitlyn’s beautiful, powerful, and petty old best friend from high school, who always knows how to have a good time, and makes everyone around happy, despite her mother passing away with breast cancer. She is devoted to protecting people close to her including Kaitlyn and her boyfriend Nick Andrews. Chloe Marie, Kaitlyn’s new college roommate, who is very quiet, but is always there for anyone who’s in trouble, her good intentions often land her in hot water. Her perfect record is at risk of being destroyed when she is blackmailed into doing bad things. But would she even kill? Mackenzie Smith, A very funny and kind friend to all, she is very prepared and intelligent when a killer targets her and her friends, when it comes to the truth, she will say whatever anyone else is thinking. She is dedicated to protecting her friends, at any cost. She wants to be a professional swim coach, but will this masked killer turn her dream into a nightmare? Ryan Rivera, An old friend from Kaitlyn’s old middle school, with Mandy. He is very different from the fellow seniors, being obsessed with horror films and having good knowledge of what will happen, he is basically your how to survive guide in a horror movie. Ryan might be into horror, but he’s also a good, kind and loving caring friend to Kaitlyn, and everyone else around him. He’s willing to do anything to protect anyone close to him, hoping it doesn’t get him killed. Chase Banks, Kaitlyn’s old high school crush who moved away with dark secrets with his family, he’s an outsider and very mysterious. Now that he is returning and moving in with his older sister, maybe now his dark secrets will surface? Logan Anderson, Kaitlyn’s middle school sweetheart, who she had been with for five years until she quit school and ended it all. He’s very charming and sweet when it comes to the closest ones around him, but would her own boyfriend murder one’s closest to her? Nick Andrews, Logan’s old best friend, the one described as “the prankster” being in a rough crowd, and who’s on got a dream scholarship being the football captain jock, Nick tries to shape up, change his image, and get college, because he know’s he need’s to follow his dreams… if he survives. Claire Banks, Chase’s caring older sister, who tries to watch over Chase so he is safe, she will do anything in her power to keep him safe requested by his now deceased mother. She is also a professor at Greenwood Community College. Amanda Collins, Kaitlyn’s adoptive sister. Kathy Martinez, A nosy but kind news reporter and podcaster. Professor Dean Edwin, A GCC professor. Miss. Jess Meyers, Kaitlyn’s english professor. Evan Collins, Kaitlyn’s adoption father. Maria Collins, Kaitlyn’s adoption mother. Detective Shaw, A detective signed to the GCC murder's case Detective Andrez, A detective signed to the GCC murder's case. Dean Mia Lakes, Dean of Greenwood Community College, trying to keep GCC safe and secure, who hires two detectives to keep murders from happening. Or maybe it’s part of her plan? Jasmine Lane, A college/sorority student. Lisa London, A college/sorority student. Carla Coleman, Kaitlyn’s deceased mother who was murdered. Derrick Coleman, Kaitlyn’s deceased father who was murdered. Episodes * Pilot * You're Next * Blood Games * Scream Time * The Hideout * Trust * The Carnival * Abandoned * Lockdown * Tortured * The Witness * Evidence * Halloween * Unmasked * Aftermath Image gallery Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}